na_va_reviewsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hessonite
Scent Description: A true scent of Patchouli 100% organic and pure. Imported from Alexandria as Patchouli leaves and root and created as Perfume here in our Studio. ---- ---- Review #1 by mansku11 on Thu Apr 07, 2011 Oh, Patchouli. You get such a bad rap. The fear of and prejudice against you is sometimes insurmountable. But if Patchouli had a Public Relations team, it would be Nokturne: Hessonite and Nokturne: Kobalt Hessonite. KH says, "Do not fear. I am sweet and sexy when not misused in place of deodorant." H says, "I'm much, much more than just a dirty, earthy note. Smell closer and you'll appreciate the complexity of a rich woodiness, slight smoke and a touch of something almost leather. I'm your sexy riding partner and we're riding through a primeval forest and I have tickets to that thing you like and a romantic puppy surprise..." Ok, you get the picture. LOVE An important thing about both of these is that, at least on me, they are very much skin scents, so you don't have to worry about the smallest chance of inciting anti-patchouli prejudice in those around you. ---- Review #2 by Kauket on Tue Apr 12, 2011 This is NOT dirty hippie patchouli. This is, rather, patchouli LOVE I have a lot of blends with patchouli though I've never wore it alone. I used to think I'd never be able to wear a single-note patchouli, but I'll wear this one with pleasure. In no way does it resemble that horrible Body Shop stuff that made me fear patchouli and associate it with the terminally unwashed back in junior high. This is top-shelf stuff. It's rich, deep, woody, smoky, with a hint of sweetness and a really sensual quality that I can't quite describe but really strikes the senses. It's sexy and sophisticated and the stark opposite of the stereotypes I used to associate with straight patchouli. ---- Review #3 by hayet on Mon Apr 18, 2011 This is a must for patchouli lovers. For me it's absolutely the essence of the most perfect patchouli. It's not something I can wear by itself, but it adds the perfect deep, dark, woody note to any of the other nocturnes I've tried. Marvelous! And fantastic paired with N:crystal! ---- Review #4 by ElizabethOSP on Sun Jul 31, 2011 Nokturne: Hessonite is the best Patchouli I've ever owned. I started wearing the Patch when I was 14...and that's almost 40 years ago! Nokturne: Hessonite is beautiful and well aged--ooh! Just like moi! --and it's just getting better as time passes (also like moi. Heeee!). I wear it by itself, and I use it to deepen other scents. This. Was a GOOD. Purchase. ---- Review #5 by ciaobonefish on Sat Jul 28, 2012 Wet/in Skarab: Earthy woodsy amazing patchouli. It is a scent that is difficult to describe but I'll try! This patchouli is so rich, luxurious, deep and complex. Dry: The patchouli lightens up when dry and a bit more sublte while still being bold slightly sweet now patchouli! I may have preferred the earthiness of this wet, but the dry down is sophisticated yet also super sexy and swoonworthy! Overall: I'm a patchouli lover. I love N: Hessonite. There isn't much else to say about this! But this is definitely one of the most beautiful patchouli scents I have ever ever smelled! ---- Review #6 by EnchantedAromas34 on Wed May 15, 2013 I forgot that I acquired a bottle of this amazingness last year in a swap... Like ElizabethOSP I have been wearing Patchouli since I was in early high school and I buy lots of it to age ... (I have one that was 15 years old when I bought it 15 years ago ) and this one is exceptional. I feel truly lucky to have a bottle and wear it very sparingly, and usually alone. It does layer verrrry nicely under any NA or VA oil that has orange in it... Smooth, luxurious, deep, woody, happy, sonorous. Love in a bottle. ---- Review #7 by EnchantedAromas34 on Fri Aug 22, 2014 Time for an update! Hessonite Studio Limited. Hooray for the opportunity to buy more Hessonite! It is as wonderful as the older version and i am stocking up! Earthy without being smoky Proud without being a bully Confident without being a jerk This is a smiling Patchouli...not a dejected Patchouli. Ok, i love it...sorry for rambling. If you love Patchouli, thos is a must have to add to a scent wardrobe. If you arent a huge fan of Patchouli, this might change your mind. ---- Review #8 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #9 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #10 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) Category:Nocturne Alchemy Category:Studio Limited Category:Nokturne Category:Current